mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Evans
Adam Dishonest Evans (born December 14, 2018) is a Kentuckian con artist who duped everyone in MEC into making him President, despite the fact that he is low-functioning autistic. He is generally known for his non-partisan, pro-labor politics. Despite this, his overall ideology is in the center. Some of his policies have been controversial. He was a leading advocate for the repeal of the income and corporate tax and supports extremely pro-labor union policies, equating himself as a anarcho-syndicalist. His political beliefs are usually entirely satirical, and has claimed to be a mix of a georgist and a keynesian. Early Life Adam Evans was born on July 22, 1963 in Louisville, KY as an only child, to a family of poor conservative Southern Democrats. Evans is of English, German, and Native American ancestry. His father worked as a parks manager and his mother a dentist. At three weeks old, the family moved to Evansville, Indiana. Two years later, the family finally settled in Paducah, Kentucky. Evans attended Marshall County High School, and at age 14, survived a mass school shooting, which killed two and injured eighteen more. Evans aspired to be a teacher, but ditched that dream to pursue law. Evans enrolled, out of state, in University of Dayton School of Law in Ohio. He graduated in 1987 at the age of 24. He worked at a local law firm in Western Kentucky, until his election to Commonwealth's Attorney. He resigned in 2000. Political Career For most of his life, Evans was an independent, until he registered Republican in 2009. Evans joined MEC on October 29th, 2017, and almost immediately following, announced a longshot run for President. Season Nine Presidential Campaign In October of 2017, Evans shockingly ran for President. The polls following his announcement had him narrowly leading against 3 opponents. Evans' campaigning message was based on a resentment for Washington "establishment politics" which seemingly resonated with voters quickly. After this surge, some candidates dropped out and endorsed Caron. In a twist, Caleb Caron began to lead polls by up to 35%, and consistently beating Evans by double digits in polls. On GOP Primary day, Evans won in a stunning upset by 6%, garnering 50% of the vote. Following this upset, Evans started to do more poorly in General Election polls against opponents Caleb Andrew (L) and Ethan Fitzgerald (D). Evans chose Rep. Jon Uberfeld as his running mate. After rigorous campaigning, Evans began to surge in the polls while Caleb Andrew collapsed, and his first endorsement being Irishpennsylvanian, formerly an Andrew supporter. Evans rode a tidal wave of momentum to tying with or leading Vice President Ethan Fitzgerald in polls. Caleb Andrew later dropped out and endorsed Evans, while his VP Candidate John Lampros endorsed Fitzgerald. On election day, Evans led among initial voters, but soon became more competitive. A surge in Fitzgerald voters made Evans fall narrowly behind, and some raised suspicion that this was from alts, regardless, Evans ultimately lost because of these voters in what was the closest MEC Presidential Election at the time. Post - S9 Presidential Campaign After S9, Evans seemed to grow quickly in popularity as Fitzgerald's presidency grew more and more unpopular. There was speculation of a S11 Presidential Run against Fitzgerald's potential re-election campaign, but Evans declined it as more potential candidates appeared. Evans announced a "Fitzgerald Country" Tour, in which he traveled to Maryland, New York, and California to rally anti-Fitzgerald support. When Evans' former Vice Presidential Candidate, Jon Uberfeld, ran for the Presidency, Evans quickly pledged his support for him, and led the campaign effort in Minnesota and Florida, states which he both won in S9. After Uberfeld won the Presidency, Evans supported many of his reforms, such as two-tier healthcare reform and tax cuts, though he ended up retracting himself from the mainstream sphere during his presidency. However, there was widespread speculation of a potential run for Congress, which, at the time, had overwhelming support. Early Legislative Career Around mid-January of 2018, Evans began to throw himself as a potential candidate for House D-4, as Ethan Kelly was retiring. Many people pledged support for Evans in a potential house run under a poll conducted by Evans, which led to him announcing his run for D-4 House. Evans did not do much campaigning, other than a town hall, but his polls consistently had him ahead by 20+ points, and won the seat overwhelmingly against opponent Nathan Brown. His time in the House is perhaps the most criticized part of his career, in which he abstained on a lot of bills as a "protest vote." When responding to these criticisms, Evans points to his several accomplishments on government reform, such as the largest piece of government reform legislation in MEC history and the legislative record, both were his proposals. Regardless, he went on to win a 2nd term overwhelmingly against perennial candidate Average Joe. There is no recorded results from January's House Elections in District Four. It is, however, confirmed that Evans won against Nathan Brown. Season Thirteen Presidential Campaign Following two terms in the House, then-Congressman Evans announced his surprise candidacy for President in Season 13 against Caleb Andrew in the Republican Nomination, to succeed President Uberfeld. Evans announced a "14-day plan" for government reform, a center-piece for his campaign. Evans would go on-to debate Caleb Andrew, a debate which polls show he lost. However, after the debate, the polls showed Evans gaining on Caleb Andrew, which questions the real effect of the debate. Caleb Andrew would go on to drop out of the race because he didn't have the time. Evans won the Republican Nomination narrowly to Domenic Hoxholli, after he received President Uberfeld's endorsement to sabotage the GOP. Early polls showed Evans leading or tying Delaney, the Democratic Nominee, after he won the Democratic Nomination by one vote. However, Delaney began to catch up later in the polls as Democratic enthusiasm began to catch up. Evans announced Speaker Maleek Diaz as his Vice Presidential Candidate. Shortly after, Maleek Diaz announced his leave from MEC, and went to the Democratic National Convention to trash Evans and endorse Delaney. He rescinded these comments later, but the damage was already done. Evans announced Democrat Speaker John Lampros as his Vice Presidential Candidate, and his opponent, David Delaney, announced Republican Conservative Chico as his Vice Presidential Candidate. Evans began to fall in the polls after these series of events, trailing and tying with David Delaney. Perhaps the biggest factor in this Presidential Race was the Presidential Debate. All polls showed Evans flopped in this debate despite starting out decent. Some speculated the Debate was rigged, considering both moderators supported Delaney and argued with Evans mid-debate. Regardless, the Debate significantly hurt Evans' chances of winning. Evans ended his campaign with a message of optimism and launched an ad about government reform. He hammered on his message and 14-day plan. Despite these efforts to rebound support, Evans lost to David Delaney, only winning the tossup states of Minnesota, Iowa, New Hampshire, North Carolina, and Maine. Post - S13 Presidential Campaign Evans seemed to fade from the public spotlight after his loss to David Delaney. He supported Conservative Chico in the S14 Republican Primary, then supported Max Finland after she won the nomination, then supported A Proud Georgian after Finland dropped out. At one point, Evans was appointed to the BOD and served for two weeks. Speculated S14 Presidential Run As Delaney's popularity began to decline during his Presidency, there was some speculation that Evans would run again in Season fourteen. He was included in several Republican primary polls, and a rematch poll between Delaney and Evans showed Evans up +9 on Delaney. Evans never dismissed the speculation, but never announced a run for the Presidency. U.S Senate Evans entered the Senate in June 2018 after unseating incumbent Sam Martinez Elections July Elections After widespread speculation and a small draft movement, Evans announced his candidacy for Senate D-5 on May 26, 2018, with his infamous slogan "kicking ass for the working class," which was his centerpiece message on the campaign trail. Evans would have had to face Trey Cranfield, another popular candidate, in the Republican Primary until he dropped out of the race to run for President. Evans coasted to an easy win in the Republican primary, with no opponents. After a somewhat competitive Democratic primary, Sam Martinez became his main opponent. On the campaign trail, he proposed plans like expanding music and arts education, $300 billion in infrastructure spending, cutting red tape, and repealing the regressive gas tax as his major proposals. Evans continuously performed weakly in polls. At worst, Evans performed 20 points under Sam Martinez, and at best, Evans tied with Martinez. This race was rated lean to likely D. On election day, it was a landslide in the other direction. Evans won with a little less than 60% of the vote to Martinez's 39% of the vote, unseating incumbent Senator Sam Martinez in a landslide defeat. August Elections Evans entered Late June with high approval ratings after several legislative accomplishments and large transparency about his senate tenure. However, initial polls showed strong opponents facing Evans, including former Senator and several-time Presidential Candidate Mark Kennedy Gallagher. Regardless, Evans was the heavy favorite if he ran for re-election. There was some speculation that Evans might run for President, however Evans declined it on an interview with MEC News. The following day, July 23, Evans announced his candidacy for re-election as an Independent instead of a Republican. Initial polls showed Senator Evans beating all his opponents, garnering around 44% of the vote. Polling at only 10-15%, Gallagher dropped out of the race, which made Evans even more of a favorite. Despite his overwhelming lead, Evans still campaigned heavily and organized his supporters. Not a single credible poll throughout the election had anybody but incumbent Evans leading in the race. Soon enough, Evans launched a comprehensive plan for his 2nd term, including combatting the opioid epidemic, investing in renewable energy, fighting pharmaceutical fraud to lower prescription drug costs, and expanding access to rural broadband.The race changed when Democratic Presidential Nominee Mayowa Olabode endorsed long-shot candidate Joe Szymanski, which slightly stunted his poll numbers but never increased it substantially. Eventually, the Democratic Nominee ended up being newcomer Ian Campbell, who seemed to be polling the best against Evans of the democratic candidates. Ian launched an intense campaign against Evans, even hosting a debate between Szymanski, himself, and Evans. Shortly after the debate, Szymanski dropped out and endorsed Ian Campbell. One poll had Evans only leading Ian by 12 points, but Senator Evans quickly rebounded and led by an aggregate 30 points. On election day, exit polls showed Senator Evans leading by around 67% of the vote and Campbell with around 33% of the vote. Evans was re-elected with 67% of the vote. September Elections Then-Senator Evans entered Mid-September with overwhelming approval, with approval ratings at an aggregate 87%. Despite that, support for a third term was shallow. Potential candidates like former President Kelvin Hawthorne and former Vice President Terrell McCann had already announced. The first hypothetical poll between incumbent Evans, who had not announced yet, and Terrell McCann, the frontrunner for the Democratic Nomination, had Evans polling at 22% to McCann's 59%. Despite these odds, Senator Evans announced intentions to run for a third term on September 23rd and quickly organized support. After a somewhat competitive Democratic Primary, Vice President McCann beat President Hawthorne for the D-5 nomination. Terrell McCann quickly got the backing of Senator Evans' political opponents, such as Tom Kirkman. The first official poll between Senator Evans and Vice President McCann put Terrell +30 above Evans. Over the course of a week, Evans would continue to gain on Terrell in each poll. On September 27, 2018, the first credible poll in the race had Senator Evans tied with VP McCann, both polling at 41%. A few days later, Terrell and Evans held a debate, which was widely considered to be a draw. On election days, exit polls showed Evans defeated McCann by 10-13 points. Senator Adam Evans was re-elected on Sept, 30, 2018, with 55% of the vote to challenger Terrell McCann with 40% of the vote. Senate Tenure Senator Evans' time in the Senate is widely regarded as one of the most accomplished and approved of, with consistent approval ratings above 80%. Senator Evans' accomplishments ranged from education to infrastructure to the opioid epidemic and much more. In total, Evans passed about 25 bills throughout his tenure in the Senate. 1st Term Evans' first term was very eventful. His first piece of legislation introduced was the "Rebuilding and Stimulating America Act," which was a major campaign promise. Despite strong attempts to get it passed, a couple Senators refused to vote on it, which means it was neither passed nor failed. Evans' first major accomplishment was the motion to require transparent confirmation hearings, which is why all hearings are live and public today. From then on out, Evans passed legislation like the McCann-Evans Quality Education Act, Fair American Trade Act, Negotiating Lower Prescription Drug Prices Act, Assisting America's Manufacturers Act, Enhancing Cybersecurity and Preventing Data Breaches Act (in response to the Atlanta hacking), Employing Our Youth Act, a Joint Resolution to establish a Library of Congress, and Rebuilding Flint Act, to name a few. Evans actually introduced more legislation than any other Senator in his first term. 2nd Term Senator Evans accomplished even more in his 2nd term, and once again, introduced more legislation than any other Senator. He introduced legislation like the ACCOUNTABLE Act, Access to Opioid Abuse Treatment Act, CDC Emergency Response Fund Act (in response to the Midwest Blues Virus), Airport Reinvestment Act, Electric Grid Reinvestment Act, Buy American Automobiles Act, Fast Broadband for Rural Businesses Act, Bipartisan Pharmaceutical Drug Afforability Act, Water Infrastructure Reinvestment Act, Access to Rural Farm Stress Assistance Act, and the 7-Day Paid Vacation Act. 3rd Term Senator Evans' 3rd term was not as eventful due to his Presidential run. He introduced legislation like the Stable Pensions Act and the Workplace Participation Act, both have passed the Senate. He will be resigning on November 2, 2018, to be sworn in and hold the office of President. Season Eighteen Presidential Campaign Senator Evans entered Early October with consistent high approval ratings. The Season Eighteen Presidential Race looked to be a match between Senator Jakob Tawney, the Republican Frontrunner, and Senator Sam Martinez, the Democratic Frontrunner. There was some early speculation that Senator Evans would make a third shot at the Presidency, this time as an independent. This led to many polls conducted between Tawney, Martinez, and Evans, which put Evans polling at 19% in a potential run. Individuals like Matthew Sorrells and Dom Cons ran a draft campaign to draft Adam Evans into the presidential race. On October 17, 2018, Senator Evans accepted the draft movement and announced his candidacy for President, with the slogan "Rebuild America," as an independent. Early polls had him tied with Jakob Tawney and narrowly behind Sam Martinez. The campaign started in West Virginia, where Evans held his first rally. As the campaign went on, Senator Evans picked up in polls, leading in some and narrowly down in some. On October 20, 2018, the first Presidential Debate was held which every poll taken after showed Evans winning, which picked up his support in polls. The day after the debate, Evans picked Rising Star Congressman Ben Shair as his running mate. On Sunday, Jakob Tawney accepted the Republican Nomination at the convention. The Democratic Party did not hold a convention, but Sam Martinez was declared the winner of the Democratic Primary. Senator Evans continued hammering his message, campaigning across the midwest in states like Pennsylvania, Illinois, Iowa, and Minnesota. On October 22nd, 2018, the 2nd Presidential Debate was held. Pundits considered it to be a draw or a Martinez win, but polls reflected the opposite, with Evans winning 50%+ in post-debate polls, largely due to his strong opening performance (while pundits say his weak middle and ending performance caused him to lose). Nevertheless, Evans gained in polls after the debate. On Wednesday, the biggest polling shift of the campaign happened, with each poll showing Evans ahead by at least double digits. Evans held his own campaign convention in Miami, FL on Oct. 25, 2018, which had the largest attendance of all the conventions. The final few days of campaigning began to come to a close with Evans still leading by massive margins, anywhere from 10-30 points. On election day, Evans was declared President-elect with 59.1% of the vote and 329 projected electoral votes, becoming the first Independent to beat two major party candidates in a Presidential Election. Presidency Adam Evans was inaugurated on November 3rd, 2018, along with Ben Shair. He is currently the incumbent President. Early Actions President Evans' first actions were the signature of EO #0001, which wrote new anti-executive branch corruption provisions, as well as his signature into law a water infrastructure package and paid vacation leave, both bills he wrote during his tenure as Senator. On November 7, 2018, he unveiled his full cabinet, including Congressman Easton Wilkins as Attorney General and Fmr. Senator Sawyer Cunningham as Secretary of State. Public Opinion Approval ratings of President Evans remain strong, with consistent 70%+ approval ratings in every poll. All hypothetical polls between potential challengers and President Evans have shown Evans leading, usually by significant margins. These polls show optimism of President Evans' upcoming term has remained strong. In spite of this, President Evans still has political enemies such as Tom Kirkman, who oppose and disapprove of his Presidency. Category:People